Consummation Outtake Second Honeymoon
by Mizra
Summary: “Edward,” she breathed, rugged and sensuously. I couldn’t imagine a more beautiful voice calling my name in heated passion. Or calling my name at all, for that matter."


**A/N: So, you guise know I'm not a smut writer. Never could get the knack of Insert Peg A into Slot B stuff. But I can write something not-so PG-13. Try PG-16. Too much for the 13 crowd, but not quite enough to deem it R. AKA, Victorian Steam. XD The scene is where Edward is showing Bella their cottage in the woods for the first time. No Beta on this one.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

This wasn't like our first honeymoon, where I needed to keep every ounce of my strength in check. On that night, I knew I wanted to please her, but I was too afraid to hurt to truly be myself with her, to bare myself to her on such a level. I did what I could with what I had to work with, I smiled to myself. It was true, that my first night as the husband to this angelic creature was simply amazing, but this night paled in comparison.

This was one-hundred percent better than any errant, lustful thought any human could conjure. No film, no song, no intimate picture could compare to this night.

I was set on merely being gentlemanly to her, to let her enjoy her present, despite her chagrin when Alice told her 'Happy Birthday'. She must have thought me a fool for carrying her over the threshold this evening, but I couldn't help it. To be this cavalier and carefree with her was amazing. Healing, almost. As if the past few weeks never existed. As if none of these strange, magical events happened. Shakespeare himself couldn't have plotted a better story than this. It would make for a good book, I chuckled to myself.

But this night, Bella spun on her heel, in a most graceful, un-Bella like fashion, and stared me down like I was the prey and she was the hungry predator. It was staggering still to see her react so… smoothly. Coolly. She was an amazing vampire. I always knew she would be. She looked at me with her crimson eyes and my breath caught. It returned ragged and my mind was going every direction. Ways to remove that pesky cocktail dress. Ways to see her squeal in delight as my lips met her skin in various places. Ways to feel every inch of her…

"We're going to tell Alice I ran right to clothes. We're going to tell her I played dress-up all day. We're going to lie."

At that, I took her. She was more than willing, or I felt so, as we slammed against the stone wall, ripping her dress away. I pulled back, just a fraction of a second, to take her in. She was absolutely the most perfect woman I had ever laid eyes on. There was no one I could compare her to. Her skin glowed under the light of the lamp near the bed, shimmering slightly. I brushed my fingers across her thighs, hitching her up until she had both legs clamped around my waist. So smooth, like silk. No longer silk over glass, but strong steel. Her lips were like electricity to me, and I longed to keep going. There was nothing to stop me, nothing to stop either of us. She didn't need to breathe anymore… she was like me now. Cold stone.

But still Bella. When we tumbled to the floor, still in a passionate embrace, she moaned and squealed, as I'd hoped. When I trailed soft, slow kissed down her throat, she reached her fingers to the nape of my neck, tugging on my hair, moaning. God, I thought I would become deranged right then. It was so incredibly sexy and I could hardly contain myself. My hands took in every curve of her magnificent body, stopping over the most sensitive of places. This would be really our first time together. We could give away to each other freely and I had so many years saved up for her. I would make her mine in the way that mattered tonight. As an adoring husband to his beautiful wife.

"Edward," she breathed, rugged and sensuously. I couldn't imagine a more beautiful voice calling my name in heated passion. Or calling my name at all, for that matter. She had given up her life to be with me, and as afraid of it as I was, of her change, it was for the best.

For one, Bella survived. She took only two days to transform and she was amazingly calm for a newborn. I didn't expect her to be so collected and well-thought. Normally, my kind were crazed and blood-thirsty. Strong with the fresh blood of themselves within. She RESISTED humans while she was mid-hunt and turned away. Turned away! Amazing…

Secondly, I became a father.

Never once in my near one-hundred years did I dream of becoming a father. I didn't think of it when I was a human teenager, so why would I think of it now? No desire flared in me of the fatherly sort until I saw a beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes, rosy cheeks, and bronze ringlets. Renesmee was half myself, with her hard skin and thirst. But she was still half Bella, too. Her eyes were just as beautiful, and she smiled just like her mother. No one could be happier than I was right now.

As Bella's lips met mine in quick succession, I focused my entire love and lust for her right then. Every feeling I had ever had about her, every memory of her sweet, human scent and her beautiful features I reserved for now. Every touch we had was magnified, as if feeling it for the first time.

We never made it to the bed that Esme had bought for us, the white, billowy curtains hanging over its arches. We tumbled and tangled on the wooden floor, finding things about each other that we had no idea had that effect. When Bella kissed just below my ear, I shivered and moaned. When I squeezed her calf, she would giggle. She was ticklish there. There were so many lovely things to discover about her that I never wanted to leave this room. I could stay here with her for years to come and still not get enough of her.

Lips, fingers, torsos and calves mixed and mingled in a heated dance of passion and lust. Moans, purrs and other sounds I had _never_ made before echoed off the walls of that cottage, as well as sounds I would fight all of the world to hear again from Bella's honey lips. Her scent, I had noticed the moment her heart stopped, had sweetened considerably. It had a sweet, honey edge over the freesia and another scent... something like sweet pea. She was my enclosed garden of beauty and life and I was devoted to being the only one who would care for that garden, tend to it like a husbandman should.

That night, (and I admit well into the morning) my wife and I truly made love. I could be free to love her without risk of hurting her. There was no risk involved other than time. It was a love that I had wanted for her and I both, and now, after the mayhem of the past month, everything was fine. At peace. Finally, after all these years, there was nothing else that could tear me away from the lovely creature beside me. Who wished to be beside me.

Panting from tumbling over the edge, I deftly scooped her up into my arms. She giggled and placed her hand over my heart, smiling. Oh, how I loved her! I took her to our bed, placing her on the sheets. Then, quick as lightening, I was on _my_ back, with her body pressed against me. Chest to chest, the tension could have been cut with a knife. She smiled a wicked grin that I vowed was the sexiest thing I had ever seen on her. I reached up, wrapping my arms around her neck and pulled her even closer, turning my attention to her earlobe. Suckling and breathing in her ear. I felt her shiver and both our bodies reacted to that.

"Bella, I love you more than anything else in the world," I said, in between her earlobe and her neck.

After that, all sense of time was lost. I don't remember anything other than my senses heightening at the highest peaks of passion, overflowing at the most crucial moment. I felt her body shake and shiver with pleasure, as my own body tightened up and then released. So amazing how this simple little act could be filled with such passion, such incredible love. I thought it was all lust. Nothing more.

Boy, was I wrong.

Nothing was going to tear us apart. Not a pack of wolves. Not the Volturi. Not even myself. I could never leave her and I told her that I would love her forever, every single day of forever.


End file.
